


Pies and Problems

by GstarRoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have some things they need to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies and Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A quick little drabble that fits in somewhere after Isaac 'needs a favour' and moves in with Scott.
> 
> Just a bit of fun!

Scott tapped the pencil off his maths book, reading the problem for the fifteenth time.  He sighed and shook his head, reading the problem again.

“Want help yet?” Isaac asked, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  Scott glared at him.  Isaac had slotted into family life in the McCall house easily, after the first couple of weeks anyway.  Scott couldn’t imagine life without the tall teenager now, in fact, trying to always made Scott’s chest tighten in an increasingly uncomfortable way.  Despite how well he fitted in, Scott couldn’t feel something was off, like Isaac wasn’t happy.

“No. I want to get this . . . get back to your . . . actually, what _are_ you doing?” Scott asked, realising Isaac had a whole range of jars and spices out and the counter was covered in flour.  He inhaled, trying to scent his Beta but couldn’t get anything other than the smell of the dough and the scent of Isaac’s tightly coiled emotional bundle which he never let slip.

“I’m making a pie.”  Isaac said and picked up the ball of dough he’d made at some point after finishing his own homework.  Slapping it down on the counter top Isaac stepped in as close as possible and started kneading and working the dough.  Scott watched impressed, taking in the strong, nimble fingers and powerful biceps that pounded and stretched the dough.

Dropping his eyes back to his school-work he made a conscious effort to control his breathing lest Isaac notice the uptick in his heart beat.  Sighing, he realised there was very little that could be done about the swelling in his shorts, or the scent of arousal that must have wafted out of him.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Honestly Scott . . . ? Let me guess, Allison made you a pie once?” He smiled at his Alpha taking the sting out of his words.  Scott shrugged.  The first time Isaac had smelt Scott popping wood he’d just blushed to his ears and shifted uncomfortably; wanting to relax his Beta Scott had mumbled something about his ex-girlfriend and that seemed to placate Isaac, if not cheer him up.

Sick of lying he shook his head. “No. I wasn’t thinking of her.” Isaac shrugged and carried on kneading his pie mixture.  Scott went back to studying Isaac’s features.  Objectively he knew that Isaac was a good looking guy, but it was times like this when Scott thought he looked beautiful; when no one else was around and Isaac could relax, softening all his hard edges.

Swallowing, trying to turn his brain off, Scott got up from the table and walked slowly to the other boy. Isaac didn’t seem to notice until Scott was standing right next to him.  “What?” He whispered, not taking his eyes of his work.  His voice sounded tight and edgy and his scent was an odd mix that Scott had smelt before but could never work out.

“You have flour . . . “ Scott said and pushed lightly at his Beta’s shoulder, turning Isaac to face him.  When they were face to face, Scott reached up and pulled his hand down Isaac’s nose, wiping away the smudge he’d seen.  The fact Isaac inhaled deeply as Scott’s palm passed him wasn’t lost on the Alpha.  Rather than dropping his hand he slid it across Isaac’s cheek and cupped his face, relieved when the taller boy nuzzled into the touch. 

Suddenly Isaac’s eyes shot open and he speared Scott with a pained expression. “Please, don’t Scott, it’s not fair.”  He murmured, voice tight and full of emotion.

“I don’t . . . “ Scott responded, trying to find the right words.  After a couple of seconds he realised there weren’t any so stepped forward instead.  He had to tilt his head up, but found when their lips met he truly didn’t care.  He stayed pressed against Isaac until the other boy responded.  Slowly, uncertain, his kiss was returned.  Scott moved a little, deepening it with a quick flash of tongue and Isaac jumped back, stunned.

“What are you doing?” He panted, fear still in his eyes.

“What I should have done weeks ago.” Scott admitted, looking down nervously.

“What do you mean?”

“I like you Isaac. I mean, I _like_ _you_ like you.” He shook his head like he was waking up from a daze. “Oh my God.  I’m so sorry, that was so inappropriate, I should-“ Scott couldn’t keep the panic from his voice and turned to flee.

“No! Wait . . . Don’t go . . . I . . . like you too.”  He gave a hopeful little smile to his Alpha who blinked.

“Really . . . ?” He asked, relieved. 

“Yeah . . . I just never thought you were, you know, _that way_. I mean, every time you smelled, you know, it was always over Allison.”

Scott swept back to Isaac and wrapped him in a strong full hug.  The taller boy laughed and accepted it but couldn’t hug back, fingers covered in dough as they were. “It was never about her, it was always you!” Scott declared, smiling up at Isaac.

His beta smiled, wide and pure and his scent exploded.  Scott blinked at the assault.  Everything Isaac was flowed out of him strong and pure and under it all was a deep and true desire for his Alpha.  Scott realised the reason he could never get a true scent on Isaac was that the other boy must have always been repressing his true feelings.

“Oh my God Ise’, you smell amazing!” Scott couldn’t help but grin as Isaac rolled his eyes.

“You know to any non-werewolves that probably sounds really weird .  .  .” The Alpha laughed and for the first time truly let his desire for Isaac unfurl within him. “Though, oh my God,” Isaac sagged against him. “You smell amazing too.”

They closed the slight distance between them and kissed again, finally feeling at home and happy, all thoughts of maths problems and even pies, forgotten.


End file.
